


NOCTURNE CONTAGION // HAZBIN HOTEL WEREWOLF AU: INFO

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: HAZBIN HOTEL WEREWOLF AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, I swear, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf Virus, i'm not a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: A werewolf based AU for Hazbin Hotel. Takes place in present day and features college students and secret labs.OUT NOW!Please comment.
Series: HAZBIN HOTEL WEREWOLF AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105448
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	1. CONTEXT

What's good, it's WUTBOIWHOISDIS. I was going through some old movies on the Internet and I found a bunch of these old corny werecreature things. A lot of them looked like a furry fever dream. **I HAVE NO HATE FOR FURRIES, IT'S JUST MY OPINION DON'T SHOOT ME. YOUNG METRO TRUSTS ME, DON'T WORRY.**

So, I decided to make this AU. It'll start as bios like the last one.

Before I work on bios. I just want to say something. I am putting HOW TO CHASE A RAINBOW on hiatus. For the fans that have read HOW TO CHASE A RAINBOW, thank you for your support.

Put your ideas in the comments. I'd love to hear you out.

Peace.


	2. SUMMARY

Since most of the werewolf media I've seen is based off of magic, how about we do something a little different and go for a science-like approach?

Set in 2021 where the coronavirus never happened, A supposed cure for rabies was found in a secret medical lab in the town of Penkurth, New Jersey. The doctors decided to test it, but it goes completely wrong. Crap happens, scientists die, and they accidentally release a monster.

College is finally turning around for Charlie. She has a new part in the local theater play, she's in a good spot with her girlfriend Vaggie, and she has a trustable circle of friends.

Everything changed one night when she witnesses a transformation.

The virus hasn't gotten to Charlie yet. But when other people start getting it, things get very interesting. And violent.

The characters have the same personalities as they do in the show, however, they are slightly changed because they are in college. Some characters are teachers, others actually have their respective jobs. Ex: Katie Killjoy (my head canon name for her is Caitlyn Banks) and Tom Trench will be newscasters.

Bios coming up next time on WutBoiWhoIsDis!


	3. BIOS: THE HAZBINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bios in here will be spread out on one page instead of the last AU.

Set in present day, The Kessler Virus (named after a certain character from a certain movie) was found in the town of Penkurth, New Jersey. When the lab rat was injected with what was thought to be a cure for rabies, it turned out to be much more deadly than they thought. Now the virus is out, there's a rush for a cure, and an entire town is scared. One group of friends who call themselves the "Hazbins" will be set in the middle of the commotion.

Charlotte "Charlie" Magne is a 19 y.o. sophomore in college. Her parents live next to the college, so she can visit on weekends much easier than most students. She loves music and theater, wants to be an actor and singer (and if that doesn't work out, a therapist) like her mom and she always takes part in fundraisers to help the many establishments around town, such as the local diners, libraries, and especially the college theater. The news broadcast about the Kessler Virus scares her, but she doesn't believe in it until she sees it in front of her.

Vagatha "Vaggie" De León Perez is a 18 y.o sophomore in college and Charlie's girlfriend and childhood friend. Her mom divorced her dad after his alcoholism got out of hand, and she was sent to college so that she didn't have to live in such an environment. Vaggie dorms with Charlie, and usually can't catch up with her enthusiasm. She is the first to say that the broadcast warning of the Kessler Virus is a hoax.

Anthony "Angel Dust" Regio is a 21 y.o junior in college. A raunchy young man who loves fun and fashion, he aspires to become a drag queen one day. Because of his drug behavior (and because his dad's a homophobe) he was sent to live with his police officer brother Marcello.

Oliver "Husk" J. Moore is a 25 y.o senior in college. He's a drunkard, and has been apprehended several times for drunken behavior. Angel often simps after him, and he doesn't know why. Why would anyone fall for him, out of all people. He's best friends with Nifty, and is protective over those he cares about, although it doesn't seem that way. He surprisingly doesn't care about the Kessler virus.

Alastor Lacroix is a 22 y.o junior in college. Moving in from Louisiana because his mother wanted him to get a better education, he is seen as the weird guy in college. He loves music and wants to be a podcaster. He's a girl charmer (and boy charmer, if you count Angel Dust) but has no desire for a relationship. Alastor calls the broadcast a work of cinema. Until he sees it for himself.

Nicole "Nifty" Sato is a 24 y.o who already did her four years in college. She opened a coffee shop in Penkurst because of her love for community. She bonds with Charlie in that way. She is best friends with Husk, which some people see as weird because they seem like two completely different people. She warns against the virus, although most people don't believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, college is the best way to go for a horror plot if written right. I'm not the best writer though, that's a fact.
> 
> No character is mine, everything belongs to Vivziepop. You guys have two upcoming stories now!
> 
> In here, Stolas is a great-great-great grandfather to Octavia.


	4. BIOS: OTHER CHARACTERS

Marcello "Arackniss" Regio: Angel's older brother. He gets called Arackniss because he used to have an obsession over spiders and Spider-Man as a kid. If Angel could just stop talking for one damn second...

Magaret "Molly" Regio: Angel's twin sister (older by 2 minutes). She misses him and wishes he could come back, but knows he can't.

Henroin Mateo Regio: The father of the Regio family. He doesn't necessarily like Anthony...

Cheryl "Cherri Bomb" Walker: Angel's BEST friend. She loves to cause chaos outside of college, and Angel is usually in tow.

Claire Lacroix: Alastor's mother. She made him move to New Jersey for a better education. Alastor stays connected with her a lot.

Helsa von Eldritch: One of the popular girls in school. Absolutely hates Charlie's guts. The feeling's mutual, b#%$*. She belongs to one of Penkurth's richest families.

Seviathan von Eldritch: The older brother of Helsa and Charlie's first love. And the last person she wants to see right now. Part of the Penkurth basketball and football team.

Octavia Gaines: Considered the shy kid, she is acquainted with Charlie and Vaggie. Hates Helsa. Friends with Loona. Her great-great-great grandfather founded the Stolas Gaines Institution.

Stella Gaines: Octavia's mom. Dates a lot of men because her love life is very complicated. Her and Octavia are distant.

Professor Arthur Pentious: The science teacher at the Stolas Gaines Institution.

Mrs. Rose "Rosie" Atkinson: The school theater and music teacher. Friends with Charlie's mom Lilith.

Mary "Mimzy" Brown: Owner of Mimzy's Bar & Grill, one of the best diners in town. She invested in her own jukebox, making the place even more popular.

Lucifer Magne: An aspiring author who loves to investigate the paranormal. Loves Charlie, but thinks that fundraising is useless.

Lilith Magne: A singer who is considered the hometown hero. Loves Charlie, and thinks that Lucifer has no say in what she wants to do with her life.

Caitlyn "Katie" Banks: The news anchor for Channel 12 News.

Thomas "Tom" Trench" The co-anchor for Channel 12. Secretly likes Katie.

Barney "Blitzø" Reynolds: A retired clown, he likes to focus on his adoptive daughter Loona.

Lunette "Loona" Elliot Reynolds: A girl who thinks that her adoptive father's a lovable asshole, but she doesn't admit the lovable part. Hangs out with Octavia a lot.

Baxter Jennings: The somewhat reclusive science obsessed kid. Called Professor Pentious's pet. Is also trying to find a cure for the Kessler Virus with lack of experience weighing him down.

Camila "Crymini" Rodriguez: Likes to hit on Baxter to make fun of him. Aspires to be a punk star.

Maximillian "Moxxie" Schmidt: A nervous wreck who likes to perform with Charlie. Loves his girlfriend Millie.

Madelyn "Millie" Marshall: Moxxie's overly affectionate girlfriend. Get a room, you two...

Olivia Mayberry: The teacher for language arts at the Stolas Gaines Institution. Has a crush on Pentious and occasionally substitutes for him as well.

Valencio "Valentino" Ramirez: A very handsome senior who is a lady's man. Loves the idea of making girls fall at his knees. Bullies Angel a lot. Call him Valencio and he'll be pissed off.

Benjamin "Vox" Vesper: A freshman that is somehow friends with Valentino. Amazing with technology and often hangs with Baxter when Val's not around. His uncle owns a phone company called Voxtech.

Velvet Yang Zhou: Another popular girl in Helsa's group. Wants to be a pop star and bullies others only when Helsa does it. Has a crush on both Valentino and Vox. She's not polyamorous, so it's kinda hard for her...

Travis Murphy: A construction worker. His attempts with girls are futile, and his wife knows this.

Tilla Reynolds: One of the mental health counselors at Stolas Gaines Institution. An aunt to Loona and a brother to Barney.

Barbara "Barbie" Reynolds: The more excitable of the Reynolds sisters. Works at Mimzy's Bar and Grill, and is also an aunt to Loona and brother to Barney.

Razzle & Dazzle: Charlie's two dogs, one a golden retriever and the other a labradoodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loona's look is her human look from Episode 3 of Helluva Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Put your ideas in the comments. If you're a furry, that's a bonus because I'm not a furry and if a furry likes the work of a non-furry, well, that just goes to show I'm doing good.


End file.
